1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is directed to a ball rebound wall apparatus in the form of a ball rebound panel which comprises a backboard. The panel is to be mounted in conjunction with a swimming pool with the panel to be utilized by humans in the practicing of a game that is to be played within the swimming pool.
2. Description of Related Art
It has long been known to play ball games in conjunction with swimming pools. One form of game is called water polo. Water polo uses a ball that is about ten inches in diameter with the ball to be thrown at a goal which is defined as a small enclosed area which has a net. It is the intention of the player to throw the water polo ball into the goal with the water polo ball to be stopped within the confines of the goal by the net.
When practicing water polo, it is desirable that when a player throws the ball toward a goal that the ball will merely rebound back toward the player. To accomplish this rebound, there is to be used a rebound wall in the form of a planar panel. This rebounding of the ball back toward the player eliminates the player having to swim into the area of the goal and pick up the ball and then swim back to an area to again throw the ball toward the goal. Therefore, the player should be able to throw the ball toward the rebound wall a substantially greater number of times in a given period of time as opposed to if the player was throwing the ball into a net type goal. The rebound wall may include a target to which the player is to aim the ball. Also, the rebound wall could include a hole with it being the intention for the ball to be thrown within that hole. However, in this situation, the ball is not rebounded to the player.
A rebound wall apparatus for a swimming pool which comprises a pontoon assembly to be placed within the swimming pool with the pontoon assembly to float on the surface of the swimming pool. A ball rebound panel is to be supported on the pontoon assembly. A ballast is to be placed on the swimming pool decking with the pontoon assembly to be tied to the ballast in order to essentially fix in position the pontoon assembly within the swimming pool.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the pontoon assembly comprising a pair of spaced-apart pontoons.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the bottom surface of the pontoon assembly including an enlarged recess.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the enlarged recess is to include a separate float.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the float is to comprise a foam block with there being available a plurality of different sizes of foam blocks in order to be able to adjust the amount of flotation of the pontoon assembly within the swimming pool.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by there being formed on the pontoon assembly a groove with the ball rebound wall panel to be mounted Within this groove.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the groove is defined as being open ended.